<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Exchange by Bilbosama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930022">In Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama'>Bilbosama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cohort of the Dead [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Book 3 AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Fire Emblem Heroes Book III Spoilers, Gen, Role Swap, also covering my bases just in case, don't repost on another site, since y'know the generals of hel are zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know your true name," Sharena declares as a desperate attempt to stall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse &amp; Sharon | Sharena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cohort of the Dead [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2248251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been catching up on Heroes' plot recently and just finished Book 4 yesterday. Now I'm starting to get some ideas so I might be back with another one shot soon.</p><p>Anyway, have an AU where Book 3 happens with Hel General!Sharena. And yes, she does have the body horror skeleton thing going on but its briefly mentioned in the text.</p><p>In case anyone's wondering, 'Silje' allegedly means 'blinded' and is a Norwegian name. *side eyes baby name site with suspicion*</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes or the FE series in general. That goes to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princess of Askr looks so young. So trusting. So naive.</p><p>She's dependent on her brother and unaware of how much pain his death would bring to her soul.</p><p>Sharena would find out soon enough once Silje rips him away. But she will be merciful and strike the princess down quickly. There is no need to separate the siblings too long.</p><p>An Alfonse for an Alfonse. A life for a life. That was one of the terms Hel had put out and Silje desperately accepted.</p><p>Her gloved hand tightens its grip on her spear. It must be done. She will not falter.</p><p>"I know your true name," Sharena declares as a desperate attempt to stall.</p><p>Silje snarls as her remaining eye flashes with an unnatural green light, "Don't say it."</p><p>"Sh-" Sharena presses on.</p><p>"I don't deserve to have that name anymore!" Silje roars as Alfonse gasps in pain when her booted translucent foot presses further on his chest. "I have no right to it after what I've done in Hel's service!"</p><p>"Sister..." groans Alphonse, "please..."</p><p>Silje's expression softens, "Don't worry, Alfonse," she crouches down to lovingly ruffle his hair, "it will be over soon. I promise."</p><p>She stands up and raises the spear.</p><p>She thrusts down.</p><p>Sharena screams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>